oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Iroha Isshiki
Iroha Isshiki is the current student council president & the club manager of the soccer team. She is a 1st year student of class 1-C in Sobu High school. In the later volumes of the light novel, she spends most of her time in the Service Club as an unofficial member like Saika and Zaimokuza. Appearance Iroha is a cute girl with flaxen short bobbed hair up-to shoulder length. She usually wears the Sobu High uniform, though in a disheveled state. Her blond hair is said to be natural. Personality She acts in front of anyone to maintain her “cute appearance” with the image of innocent girl in order to keep her image well with others; but she is a sly and crafty girl underneath. As pointed out by Hayama she worries about her image She shows her true colors to Hachiman and Tobe which irritates the former and latter unaware of it. Hachiman feels that she is the type to be hated by other girls for her cuteness and popularity Hachiman sees her as a “not cute Komachi” or a “better version of Sagami”. He later on deems her the "second most rotten person in the world" the first obviously being himself. History Plot Iroha is a first year student who manages the Soccer team club. She was recommended as a candidate for the student council president as a prank. Out of her dislike of being forced into that role, she filed a request to the Service Club in order to not get elected and yet not lose in an embarrassing fashion. Because of this request, Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui made decisions to participate in student council elections seemingly against their own will. In order to keep the Service Club intact, Hachiman, with the help of Yoshiteru, Komachi, Taishi, Saika and Saki discussed ideas to prevent Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui from becoming the student council president. In the end, Hachiman, together with Zaimokuza, made a fake twitter account in order to fish the vote for Isshiki Iroha. As a result, Isshiki Iroha is elected as the new student council president. She eventually accepts her role of being the student council president after Hachiman managed to convince her to take up the role by pointing out various incentives that will be beneficial in Isshiki's eyes. After taking the position of president, she regularly visits the service club to ask them for favors or make some other request. Though her initial request has already been fulfilled, Hachiman feels a responsibility towards her since he pushed her to become the president, and so he puts up with her whims. In Volume 9, Iroha sought the help of the Service Club to organize her first event as student council president - A Christmas celebration in collaboration with a neighboring school, Kaihin Sogo High. However due to the awkward situation of the club, Hachiman rejected her request, and instead took it up himself as a favor to her. After she was rejected by Hayato during their visit to Disney Land, she said to Hachiman that she also yearns for something genuine just like Hachiman. She explains that she is very moved by Hachiman's statement during the conflict at the Service club room which she overheard outside. As a result of her actions, she tells Hachiman that she wants him to take responsibility. Relationships Hayato Hayama She harbors feelings for Hayama, who is an ace player in the football club in which she manages. She even requested him to do a campaign for the student council election and reported to the service club that her classmates are jealous toward her due to her being close to Hayama. In Volume 9, she gathered the courage to confess to him in Destinyland, after being influenced by Hachiman's desire for genuine things, but she was rejected. Hayama later confiding with Hachiman that he rejected her because her true feelings were for another person rather than him. They are still on good terms despite the rejection. Hachiman Hikigaya Different from others, Iroha quite respects Hachiman and is very fond of him. despite her way of keeping her image with others, she shows her true colors to Hachiman. And the fact that Hachiman knows about her true personality make her at ease. Thus she feels lot more comfortable with him. She begins to admire him for his intelligent and presence of mind. One of the running gags between the pair moments involves Iroha misunderstanding Hachiman's words as attempts on hitting on her, followed by her rejecting him. This dynamic is later given a callback to show the shift in their relationship. Notably Hachiman treats her much like he does Komachi, unconsciously treating her in ways that he normally only reserves for his little sister. He also feels a sense of responsibility towards her due to his guilt over pushing her to become the president. She was deeply moved by his desire to have something genuine and inspired by it. She is always surprised by his concern for her which is shown by her reactions during Hachiman's offer to carry her bags. She always seems to rely on Hachiman from student council election to Christmas celebration in collaboration. When he refused to help her any further after that, she goes to the trouble of requesting Hiratsuka sensei for Hachiman's help as a student council order. She uniquely calls him "senpai". Due to the similarities of their personalities, Hachiman is especially wary of her, and mentally grants her a "third grade Hikigaya certificate" for her ability to understand how his mind works. In Volume 10.5, It is shown that Iroha went on a 'mock date' with Hachiman, there have some hints that she may be interested in Hachiman rather than Hayama now. She later uses the receipts from their date as blackmail material. Others Yukino Yukinoshita She is initially frightened by her cold personality and harsh words. But gradually the two take a liking to one another. At one point she comments that they bickering between Yukino and Hachiman about how to treat her resembled a lecture from her parents. In later novels her interactions with Hachiman appear to bring about a spark of jealousy from Yukino, and she regularly tries to prevent Hachiman and Iroha from spending time alone. However, Yukino seems to have a soft spot much akin to the one she has for Yuigahama. Yui Yuigahama She has a good relationship with her calling each other by their first name. Yumiko Miura They have high degree of rivalry for Hayama's affection. Kakeru Tobe Tobe is in the football club which Isshiki manages. They are on good terms. Tobe often helps Isshiki in various matters like going shopping together for the club, arranging furniture in the student council room, and helped her confess to Hayama. Hachiman notes that Tobe naturally ends up being the guy handling the manual labour she doesn't want to do. Meguri Shiromeguri She is the former student council president whom Isshiki succeded. Meguri seems to understand Isshiki and offered her help before Student council election by taking her to the service club. She was willing to help her after the election regarding student council works but Isshiki seems to keep her distance from her due to Meguri dealing with college exams. Quotes * “Please take responsibility, okay?” Isshiki to Hachiman * "Could it be that you were making passes at me just now, I’m sorry it really wouldn’t work out.” Isshiki to Hachiman * “You’re the only one that I’ll act this way with, senpai.” Isshiki to Hachiman Trivia * Iroha Isshiki is the only junior of the protagonist in the story mentioned to the series. * Iroha is the only character to have jokingly rejected Hachiman throughout the series. The other examples are all shown for dramatic purposes. * Just like Hachiman, Iroha wants to be a housewife. She plans on retiring soon after getting married for an easy life. * In certain ways, Iroha can be seen as a female version of Hachiman, albeit more cheerful, easy going and energetic. References Category:Characters Isshiki Iroha Category:Sobu High School Category:Class 1C Category:Student Council